I'm Breathless
by Slo Motion
Summary: This a LucyKevin romance story. This is my own version of their romance from the first 'I love you's' and on to later phases in their relationship. On hold
1. He's A Man

"**I'm Breathless"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven or Lucy Camden or Kevin Kinkirk. I also don't own the title. "I'm Breathless" is a 1990 Madonna(yes, many of my story inspirations come from Madonna's music, but what can I say, she's my favorite singer?) album and a soundtrack to the movie "Dick Tracy". All the chapter titles come from the songs on the album, and the songs themselves will be featured at the end of each chapter.

**Summary: **This idea just hit me. It's a Lucy/Kevin story, pretty much my own made up versions of parts of their romance. (Rated K+ just to be safe)

**Chapter 1: "He's A Man"**

Lucy Camden paced annoyingly around the living room of her family's California home. She was dressed in shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and had her hair pulled back. It was a hot day near the end of May.

Lucy was annoyed, _very _annoyed. Her boyfriend of nearly two months, Kevin Kinkirk, hadn't called her yet. He usually called her everyday. And at the very time it was now, mid-one o'clock pm.

Lucy looked at the clock, one twenty-eight. _What the heck!_ Lucy's inner voices chanted annoyed, and now angry. Kevin was almost a half and hour late calling her.

"Damnit," Lucy cursed, "doesn't that man even _care_ for me anymore!"

_Lucy, clam yourself down. Of course Kevin cares for you. He wouldn't bother to call you everyday if he didn't care for you. He's your boyfriend, he loves you Lucy…_WAIT A MINUTE! Kevin had never told Lucy that he _loved _her. What if he didn't…?

No, what was Lucy thinking? Of course Kevin loved her, he just hasn't worked up enough nerve to tell her to her face yet. Hopefully…

RING! The loud noises of the telephone snapped Lucy out of her wondering state. Lucy's hand quickly snatched the phone and swung it up to her ear, pushing away her long blonde hair from her ear in the process.

"Hello! Kevin!" Lucy said, anxiously.

"Hey Lucy," Kevin replied.

"Why are you calling so late?" she asked, worried. Had something bad happened…had Kevin met another woman to take her place? "Wait, before you answer that, there's no new woman involved, is there?"

"No Luce, there's no other woman besides you," Lucy sighed in relief, "in fact, the reason I'm so late with my daily call is because I was doing something…something for us."

Lucy smiled, "for us, Kevin?"

"Yeah, Lucy…" Kevin began slowly saying, and then added, "it took me awhile to convince my chief, but I managed to get a transfer. Lucy, I'm moving to Glen Oak."

"You're moving…to Glen Oak?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Yeah Luce, I was thinking I could move into the garage apartment since your mother's made some more progress on it since April," Kevin told his girlfriend.

"Ok…I'll tell everyone later tonight at dinner," Lucy replied.

"Sure, sounds great. Bye, Luce, talk to you later," he said.

"Bye Kevin. I care for you," Lucy said slowly, figuring it was too soon for an 'I love you'.

Kevin smiled at Lucy's cuteness, knowing she wanted to exchange 'I love you's' when he got to Glen Oak, "I care for you too."

And then they both hung up their phones. Lucy smiled happily. Kevin was moving to Glen Oak! Now they could be together whenever they wanted! Lucy danced around the room out of happiness, not caring if she looked like a total moron.

"He's movin' to Glen Oak! He's movin' to Glen Oak! He's movin' to Glen Oak!…" she chanted excitedly.

Happy, the family dog, entered the living room and stared at Lucy. Lucy ran over to the dog and petted her.

"Happy, Kevin's moving to Glen Oak!" she told the dog, and Happy barked.

**_X O X O X_**

Later that day, at the Camden family dinner table, Lucy, Eric, Annie, Simon, Robbie, Ruthie, Sam, David, and Robbie's girlfriend Joy all sat eating. Happy was underneath the table, hoping for a scrap of food to fall. Lucy then decided to tell her family about Kevin's move at that moment, since everything was clam.

"Everyone, I need to say something," everyone looked at Lucy, who stood up, "well, Kevin is transferring to Glen Oak, and I told him that he could live up in the garage apartment, is that ok?"

"Of course it is, Lucy. We all love Kevin," Annie said, and the rest of the clan nodded.

Lucy hugged her mother, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

**_X O X O X_**

**_Two Weeks Later..._**

Lucy was helping Kevin set up his stuff in his garage apartment. The Camden Clan had picked him up from the airport and welcomed him into their home about three or so hours earlier.

Once they finished setting everything up, the place looked as close to home for Kevin as it was going to get. Kevin and Lucy collapsed down onto the apartment's sofa out of tiredness. Kevin smiled at Lucy and stroked her long hair.

"Thanks for helping me set up everything," he said.

Lucy smiled widely, "it's no problem, Kev. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Lucy?" Kevin asked, slightly quiet.

"Yeah Kev," she replied.

"I love you," Kevin said.

Before Lucy could reply, Kevin kissed her. It was a soft, sweet, yet very passionate kiss. When they parted ways, Lucy smiled the hugest smile Kevin had ever seen her smile.

"I love you too," Lucy said.

"**He's A Man" **

_All work and no play  
Makes Dick a dull dull boy, career gets in the way  
Square jaw, ooo, such a handsome face  
Why do you have to save the human race _

Life of crime, no it never pays  
Clean up the streets and make your secret getaway  
All alone, in your room with your radio  
No one to hold you, had to let her go

You're a man with a gun in your hand  
Waging a war between good and evil can be a bore  
If you don't take time, it's not nice  
So here's my advice  
Take your love on the run  
Oh God, let me be the one  
Ah, ah, ah, man with a gun

All boss and no brains  
Bullies and thugs, they take up all your time in vain  
Can't let go, someone cries and you hear the call  
Who's gonna catch you, don't good guys ever fall

You're a man with a gun in your hand  
Waging a war between good and evil can be a bore  
If you don't take time, it's not nice  
So here's my advice  
Take your love on the run  
Oh God, let me be the one  
Ah, ah, ah, man with a gun

All alone, in your room with your radio  
No one to hold you, I would never let you go

You're a man with a gun in your hand  
Waging a war between good and evil can be a bore  
If you don't take time, it's not nice  
So here's my advice  
Take your love on the run  
Oh God, let me be the one  
Ah, ah, ah, man with a gun  
Cause I can show you some fun

And I don't mean with a gun  
_No  
__  
You are a man with a gun in your hand  
Waging a war between good and evil can be a bore  
If you don't take time, it's not nice  
So here's my advice  
Take your love on the run  
Oh God, let me be the one  
Ah, ah, ah, man with a gun, take it out of your hand _

Waging a war between good and evil can be a bore  
If you don't make time, it's not nice  
So here's my advice  
Take your love on the run  
Oh God, let me be the one

**End Of Chapter 1**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I'm stuck with all my other stories("You Must Love Me", "The Secret That Changed Everything", the "Stupid Mistakes" sequel, etc) so this will most likely be my main focus along with "My 7th Heaven Poems", "Changes Are A Looming", and some new one-short stories for the next number of months. Well, I hope this brought a smile to all Levin(Lucy/Kevin) fans out there(I know that there's many, including me, although I usually prefer Lobbie(Lucy/Robbie)). Please review and give me your thoughts, feedback is welcome. Bye!

Alexa (a.k.a MadonnaFan2005)


	2. Sooner Or Later

"**I'm Breathless" part 2**

**A/N: **Yes, yes, I am actually updating two days in a row. Guys, thank you for the great reviews. I am trying to work on my other stories, but school is getting in the way of that. I'm emotionally drained right now, so anything I write will lack depth, which is why I'm writing pure Lucy/Kevin fluff. Fluff needs no depth. So, with that said, on with chapter 2…

**Chapter 2: "Sooner Or Later"**

We pick up a month after Lucy and Kevin first said 'I love you' to each other. Kevin has adjusted to working in Glen Oak very well. And more importantly, him and Lucy have been very happy. In fact, they'd been pretty gosh darn inseparable lately. And when they're apart, all you'll pretty much hear from them is _'Lucy this' _or _'Kevin that'. _And while the devotion is cute, the constant _"I love you…no, I love you more…baby, I love you the most" _tends to be overly fluffy at times. But Lucy and Kevin have to be two of the most compatible people on 7th Heaven(besides Simon and Cecilia, Mary and Wilson, Matt and Sarah, and who can forget the one I obsess about on a daily basis, Chandler and Roxanne) that anyone's ever seen.

They're the perfect couple. Literally.

So anyway, on with our Levin tale. It is now June, and the year is 2002, mid-June to be precise. It is now summer, which means schools have let out and summer vacation has officially started.

All the children of Glen Oak are overjoyed. Finally, a break from hell…err, school, they mean to say. But enough about them. Our main focus here is Lucy and Kevin.

Like I, the author of this story, stated earlier: Lucy and Kevin are the perfect couple. Nothing could come between them. But that just might change with what I'm about to write next…

…_**time passing by…**_

…it was a beautiful June afternoon in the small town of Glen Oak. The sun was beaming, the sky was pure blue, and children of all ages ran about everywhere, excited about to first day of no-school vacation time. It was the perfect day.

Well, not for one known as Kevin Kinkirk.

Now, folks, Kevin Kinkirk was already having a pretty unhappy gloomy type day. He had slept late and missed his favorite morning cartoon, _The Fairly OddParents_. Not only that, but he split coffee on his good bathrobe, and it was the _last _drop of coffee in his apartment, so he had to settle on a soda, which actually tastes better than any old nasty coffee, but it still didn't fill Kevin with that same _I'm-awake-America_ sensation that his usual cup of coffee did. And then, on his way to work, Kevin lost his CD holder with all of favorite CDs in his cop car somewhere, so he had to listen some crappy radio station that played nothing but lame crap like some lame band from the early 90s called Color me Badd, hence the double d's in _bad_, and the king of all music that sucks himself, _American Idol_ reject Clay Aiken. I mean, come on, his name is Clay…clay is an _art supply_, not a freakin' name for Pete's, whoever he is, sake!

But, Kevin has _another problem_. Since it was summer, the officers down at Kevin's station were permitted to wear short-sleeved uniforms instead of their usual long ones. Now, Kevin liked this policy, but he absolutely hated wearing those damn long cop pants in this scorching weather. But he couldn't wear shorts to work, because the people who ran the Glen Oak police force wouldn't have it. They found it _inappropriate to wear such short and suggestive clothing while doing the law's bidding_, whatever that means. A suck ass rule, concluded a very hot and sweaty Kevin. He just wanted to rip all of his clothes off it was so hot, but then, the hypercritic old guys who ran the police force, like that Michaels guy and Detective Terry Richardson, would fire him for _stripping and causing female officer temptation_, which was a stupid rule since those sexist pigs would only seemed to hire mostly men, and leave a few women around for eye candy.

And now, Richardson and Michaels themselves were dropping a load on poor Kevin: giving him a new rookie partner to work with. Let's get to the part where Kevin reacts…

"_WHAT?_" Kevin shouted, his voice loaded with anger. He had only been here since damn May, not nearly a month, and they had already decided that he wasn't good enough to work solo.

"Clam yourself, Kinkirk," Michaels demanded, like he was God or _something_. He and Richardson seemed more like that scary guy from World War II right now. What was his name again? Oh, yeah…the Hitler dude.

"So, let me get this straight, I just started working here and you've already judged my work abilities enough to stick me with a partner to help me with everything!" Kevin asked, disgusted.

"No, Kinkirk, you've got it all wrong," Richardson said, "you see, we've been watching you since you first came here. Your working abilities are outstanding, you always _get your man _as some cops say." Kevin scrunched up his face in horror at Richardson's awful attempt to tell a joke.

"Yeah, and…" Kevin said, his eyes narrowing at Richardson.

"Well, you see Kevin, what I'm trying to tell you is that you're getting a partner not to help you, you're getting a partner who will need you to help her," Richardson said.

Kevin was shocked when he said _her_. Michaels and Richardson were the two of the most sexist guys on the planet. They were actually hiring a woman. They believed that police work was a _man's job_. They only had about two woman cops around for mere eye candy.

"You guys are actually hiring a woman without making one comment about her butt or breast size?" Kevin asked. Richardson sent him a nasty glare.

"That _woman_ is my daughter, Kinkirk. She is only twenty-one and just out of the academy. Don't even think about anything that has to do with her bottom or breasts or anything sex related, Kinkirk, or you can kiss this job, and your head, goodbye," Richardson warned.

"I wasn't, sir, I have a girlfriend who I love very much," Kevin replied, annoyed with Richardson's jerky attitude. _Figures, the only reason Richardson is hiring her is because she's his daughter_, Kevin thought.

"That's good. Anyway, my daughter's name is Roxanne and she is a rookie just starting out on the police force. And since you're such an outstanding officer, Kinkirk, Captain Michaels and I figured we could partner her with you so she could benefit from your abilities," Richardson said.

"Fine, I guess so," Kevin agreed, too tired to fight Richardson any longer.

"Good, Kinkirk, Roxanne should arrive soon to start her first day on the job," Michaels said as he and Richardson walked off.

After they were out of earshot, Kevin mumbled, "great, Richardson is such a dictator, I can only imagine what his daughter is like."

…_**time passing by…**_

Just moments later, a young woman dressed in a police uniform walked into the satiation. She had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and perfectly glossed red lips. All of the guys, Kevin included, stared at the young woman. Besides Kevin, the guys dismissed her as another piece of Richardson-Michaels eye candy. Kevin figured hat she must be Roxanne.

The young woman walked up to Kevin, "Officer Kevin Kinkirk, am I right?"

Kevin nodded, "yes, you are…"

She cut him off, "ok, that's great. I'm Roxanne Richardson, I'm twenty-one, and a graduate of the Glen Oak police academy. Well, Kinkirk, looks like we're partners, so I'll set some things straight. One, don't even trying getting me into bed with you, I just went through an awful breakup and I am currently pursing another man I met a few days ago. And two, don't assume that just because I'm a woman, you can get all the glory. I want this partnership to be equal in glory, fifty-fifty. No "man rules all" crap. I want to be treated like an equal human being, not a weak little girl. Got that, Kinkirk?"

Kevin nodded once again, "yes."

"Ok, Kinkirk, enough socializing. Let's get to work," Roxanne headed towards her and Kevin's desk area, which her father had shown her the location of already.

"Well, she's forceful and upfront like her father," Kevin said to himself.

…_**time passing by…**_

Lucy walked into the church office on that same summer afternoon. She was seeking her father's help on a practice sermon she had to write for one of her pre-ministry college classes, since Lucy was studying to be a minister like Eric. And Lucy was stuck when it came to what to write. She had awful writer's block, and she hoped Eric could spare her some good ideas.

To her surprise, Eric wasn't there. Instead was another man in Eric's place, a much younger man than Eric. He looked to be about twenty-three or so. He had short brown hair and what looked to be a mix of blue, gray, and brown eyes. He was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt, jacket, tie, jeans, and dressy black shows, a typical suite like the ones Eric always wore. He was typing something on a black _Dell _laptop, so he hadn't noticed Lucy come into the office.

"Excuse me," Lucy said, startling the man and causing him to jump a bit before looking up at her.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to scare you," Lucy said apologetically.

"Don't think anything of it. Can I help you, miss?" he asked politely.

"Yes, do you know where Reverend Eric Camden might be located? I'm his daughter Lucy, and I need to ask him something," Lucy said.

"Yes, he stepped out with Lou for some lunch at the Pool Hall," the man replied.

"Oh, ok, I'll just talk to him later at home then I suppose," the man nodded.

Lucy had no idea who this man was. Why was he on a laptop, in her dad's church office, at his desk? Why? Lucy was curious.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you in my dad's office?" she asked.

"Well, I'm Chandler Hampton. I'm a new minister here. I just moved to Glen Oak from New York City," Chandler, as he was now known as, replied.

"Oh, when did the church get another minister besides my dad?" Lucy asked.

"The church hired me as a sort of anniversary present for your dad, I guess you could say. Your dad was handling a load of church work, and it was close to his twenty-seventh year at the church. So, as help and a kind of gift to him, the church board brought me in a few days ago and I started here today," Chandler explained.

"Oh, ok, I was just wondering, you know, we Camdens have a habit of not minding our own business," Lucy joked.

Chandler laughed, "no, I think you asked the question perfectly un-nosily."

Chandler looked down at his laptop and typed in a few more words.

"What are you writing?" Lucy asked, walking towards Chandler and pulling a spare chair by the office desk along with her and sitting down beside him.

"Oh, just a story. You see, my girlfriend Anna and I broke up about six months ago, but I haven't really been into the dating game, so I took up writing stories as a hobby," Chandler replied, typing some more words.

"That's cool," Lucy said, "I wish I could write good stories."

"I never said they were good," Chandler said.

"Really? I doubt that, Chandler. May I read one?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, you could read this one I'm working on now. It's called _Thief Of Hearts_. It's about a woman named Susan who's trying to keep her ex-best friend, Carla, from stealing her boyfriend, Ed," Chandler explained as Lucy started reading what was written in the _Word_ document.

"It's not that good, it's just a stupid idea that came to me earlier today," Chandler explained as Lucy read.

A few minutes later, Lucy was finished with what Chandler had written for chapter one. She was impressed with it. Chandler's writing skills were amazing for just a hobby.

"Chandler, I have to disagree with you. That was a great story that I just read. Total book material," Lucy said.

"Really, you think so?" Chandler asked surprised. Everyone else he showed his writing to, which consisted of his parents, Andrew and Edie, had told him that his writing _sucked awfully and that he was a total loser preacher boy_.

Lucy nodded and smiled, "yeah. You should look into publishing this once it's finished."

"Thanks," Chandler smiled.

"No problem," Lucy smiled back…

…_**time passing by…**_

Well, looks like Lucy and Chandler were fast friends and Roxanne is quite attractive. Are Lucy and Chandler going to fall in love, is Kevin going to catch onto Roxanne's attractiveness? Well, of course not, this is Lucy/Kevin fluff. If you're looking for Chandler/Lucy fluff or Kevin/Roxanne fluff, go read another story. So, no attraction between either. But still, jealousy may arise, and test Levin's love. But most likely not, they trust each other. The perfect couple. Now and forever. At least let's hope, because jealously is a monster.

**_"Sooner Or Later" _**

_Sooner or later, you're gonna be mine  
Sooner or later, you're gonna be fine  
Baby, it's time that you face it  
I always get my man_

_Sooner or later, you're gonna decide  
Sooner or later, there's nowhere to hide  
Baby, it's time, so why waste it in chatter  
Let's settle the matter_

_Baby, you're mine on a platter  
I always get my man_

_But if you insist, babe, the challenge delights me  
The more you resist, babe, the more it excites me  
And no one I've kissed, babe, ever fights me again  
If you're on my list, it's just a question of when_

_When I get a yen, then baby, amen  
I'm counting to ten, and then…_

_I'm gonna love you like nothing you've known  
I'm gonna love you, and you all alone  
Sooner is better than later but lover  
I'll hover, I'll plan_

_This time I'm not only getting, I'm holding my man_

**End Of Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Oh yeah, this story skips from random date to date. This story is my own made up phases of the Lucy/Kevin relationship set to a track list of songs on a CD. The first chapter was the first 'I love you', and this chapter was a sort of trust thing, I suppose you could say. You'll see in another chapter or so. Well, please review, I'd love feedback!

Alexa (a.k.a MadonnaFan2005)


	3. Hanky Panky

**"I'm Breathless", part 3...**

**Chapter Summary:** Lucy and Kevin decide to come up with a plan to get Roxanne and Chandler together since they've been awkwardly crushing on each other since they first met, but it causes them to become closer in the process.

**A/N:** Oh yeah, this is in August of 2002, two months after chapter 2 took place, so Lucy, Kevin, Roxanne, and Chandler(though he and Roxanne are not dating) are all good friends and Roxanne has softened up a bit since we last saw her in chapter 2. 

**Chapter 3: "Hanky Panky"**

We pick up on this story in early August. The final month of summer. The final chapters of summer's paradise are slowly coming to a close.

But, enough about that. The bond between Lucy and Kevin has only strengthened since we last saw them in June.

And as for Kevin's partner, Roxanne Richardson, she has become a good friend of Lucy and Kevin's, and the same goes with Lucy's minister friend, Chandler Hampton.

Now, Chandler and Roxanne have a problem: they like each other, but are too afraid of the stinging feelings of rejection to tell one another. Being their friends, Lucy and Kevin are going to set them up. They four are currently spending a few weeks of getaway at a beach resort in sunny LA. Lucy and Roxanne are sharing a room, and so are Kevin and Chandler.

Well, their plain is quite simple. Lucy will invite Roxanne to lunch at the hotel restaurant and Kevin will do the with Chandler. Then, Lucy and Kevin will 'accidentally' run into each other, get Chandler and Roxanne together, and then make up some lame excuse to leave. But, little do the couple know, they are not just hooking up two friends, they are strengthen their bond of love even more.

…_**time goes by…**_

"Hurry up, Roxanne!" Lucy called from outside of her and Roxanne's hotel room.

"I'm coming! Gosh dang it, Lucy, keep your shirt on!" Roxanne then walked out of the door, dressed in a white blouse with new blue jeans and her long blonde hair hanging loosely.

"Fine, I will," Lucy grinned, "unless Kevin comes around!"

Roxanne laughed and hit Lucy jokingly on the shoulder, "man, Luce, that's sooo nasty!"

"Thanks, I love you too," Lucy said sarcastically.

…_**more time going by…**_

Lucy and Roxanne entered the hotel restaurant about five minutes later. Lucy looked around for Kevin and Chandler. Roxanne was wondering what Lucy was looking for.

"Uh, Lucy, _what_ are you looking for?" Roxanne asked.

Just then, Kevin and Chandler headed towards them. Lucy smiled.

"Kevin, Chandler, hey," she greeted them like she had no clue they'd be there.

"Hi Lucy, Roxanne," Kevin replied.

"Hello Lucy…h-h-hi Roxanne," Chandler said nervously because he was face to face with the woman he liked.

"Hey Kev…uh, hey Chandler," Roxanne said, she was also nervous.

Lucy and Kevin then made up terribly lame excuses to leave the restaurant. After a round of _'I thought that we were having lunch together' _from Roxanne and Chandler, Lucy and Kevin finally convinced them that they needed to leave and let them eat lunch…alone.

After Lucy and Kevin left, Chandler and Roxanne just looked at each other, nervous as the dickens…

…_**time, time, time, see it go by…**_

…_**it's later that night already, time sure flies…**_

Later that night, in the hotel's ballroom type place, there was music and dancing. After a day of getting to know each other better and admitting long kept feelings, Chandler and Roxanne slow danced to S Club 7's _Two In A Million _rather peacefully. Lucy and Kevin watched from the background, holding hands. They had revealed their plan to their friends earlier in the day, now they were watching their plan's results.

"You know, Roxanne," Chandler said, "I'm glad Lucy and Kevin set us up the way they did today, or else we might've never gotten the chance that we did."

"Yeah," Roxanne agreed, "I'm glad I told you about my feelings (Chandler gently mouthed _'me too'_ to her, then came a pause)…you know, I really do like you."

"I like you too," Chandler replied.

The two kissed as the chorus to _Two In A Million_ played…

_We are, two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop, we'd still have each other_

_And no matter what, we'll be forever as one_

…their lips parted as the chorus ended. They both knew things would work out between them. Chandler Hampton and Roxanne Richardson were now an _us_. And they had just shared their first kiss, which reminded Lucy and Kevin of their first kiss back in April.

"And, our plan was a success," Lucy said happily.

"Naturally, Luce, was there ever a doubt in your mind it wouldn't?" Kevin asked.

"No Kevin, I didn't have a doubt, I knew they'd get together, they just needed that little push. And now, Chandler and Roxanne have what we have," Lucy said.

"What's that, Luce?" Kevin asked.

"True love that will last forever," Lucy smiled.

Kevin smiled, catching onto Lucy's words, "I love you, too."

The couple kissed for a long time. They finally left the room to find a private place to continue making out just as a new song started to play from the ballroom stereo…

_**"Hanky Panky"**_

_Come over here! _

Some girls, they like candy, and others, they like to grind  
I'll settle for the back of your hand somewhere on my behind  
Treat me like I'm a bad girl, even when I'm being good to you  
I don't want you to thank me, you can just spank me, mmm

Some guys like to sweet talk, and others, they like to tease  
Tie my hands behind my back and, ooo, I'm in ecstasy  
Don't slobber me with kisses, I can get that from my sisters  
Before I get too cranky, you better

Like hanky panky (hanky panky)  
Nothing like a good spanky (good spanky)  
Don't take out your handkerchiefs  
I don't wanna cry, I just wanna hanky panky  
Like hanky panky (hanky panky)  
Nothing like a good spanky (good spanky)  
Don't take out your handkerchiefs  
I don't wanna cry, I just wanna hanky panky guy

Oooo

Please don't call a doctor, cause there's nothing wrong with me  
I just like things a little rough and you better not disagree  
Cause I don't like a big softie, no, I like someone mean and bossy  
Let me speak to you frankly, you better

_Like hanky panky (hanky panky)  
Nothing like a good spanky (good spanky)  
Don't take out your handkerchiefs  
I don't wanna cry, I just wanna hanky panky  
Like hanky panky (hanky panky)  
Nothing like a good spanky (good spanky)  
Don't take out your handkerchiefs  
I don't wanna cry, I just wanna hanky panky guy_

_Oooo, yeah  
What about  
Yeah  
That's an interesting  
Oooo  
My bottom hurts just thinking about it_

_(She wants you to) Treat me like I'm a bad girl  
(She needs you to) Even when I'm being good to you.  
I don't want you to thank me, don't thank her, you better_

_Like hanky panky (hanky panky)  
Nothing like a good spanky (good spanky)  
Don't take out your handkerchiefs  
I don't wanna cry, I just wanna hanky panky  
Like hanky panky (hanky panky)  
Nothing like a good spanky (good spanky)  
Don't take out your handkerchiefs  
I don't wanna cry, I just wanna hanky panky guy_

_Hanky panky, oooh, yeah  
Good spanky, get the picture  
Don't wanna cry, I just wanna_

_That's the way I came into this world  
The doctor said, "lady, she's a beautiful girl"  
He gave me a spanky and the doctor smiled  
So give it up, honey, cause I want it  
Yeah  
Hanky panky, good spanky, don't wanna cry, I just wanna_

**End Of Chapter 3**

**A/N: **And chapter three comes to an end. I know it wasn't as good as the one I wrote yesterday, but I still liked it. I think it brought out the romance of Chandler and Roxanne and Lucy and Kevin quite nicely. Oh yeah, the S Club 7 song "Two In A Million" is not mine, I just thought it'd that particular part of the chapter well. Well, hope you enjoyed, please review, I really want to know if this story is any good at all to be worth finishing. Well, I've got to start getting myself ready for bed now and I still have to take a shower, so goodnight!

Alexa (a.k.a MadonnaFan2005)


	4. I'm Going Bananas

"**I'm Breathless" part 4**

**A/N:** HELL YEAH! SCHOOL IS OUT! I am pumped up as hell and needed to update something, and this is the story I chose. Also, this chapter is based off of the idea of the 7th season episode _Lost Souls_, only in my own words and my own ending, and it's also now around October 2002.

**Disclaimer: **The title/chapter titles/songs belong to Madonna. Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds are not mine, nor are the songs "Your Disco Needs You" or "Please Stay", they belong to Kylie Minogue.

**Chapter 4: "I'm Going Bananas"**

Lucy looked at herself in her bedroom vanity. She had just finished brushing her hair and applying her makeup. _I look fine_, she concluded and got up from her seat in front of the vanity. But the minute she did, her legs felt terribly wobbly and she stumbled to the floor.

Lucy yanked her body off of the ground. She walked over to her bed and planted herself right down. Maybe it wasn't a good idea if she went out tonight.

No, Lucy had to go out tonight even if she was as tired as hell. The school week had been tough, loaded with writing assignments, Lucy _hated _writing assignments, and a bunch of homework and tests and all that other _fun stuff_. Which is why Lucy had been looking forward to tonight, hers and Kevin's Friday double date with Chandler and Roxanne. They were going dancing down at the Pool Hall. Lucy _had _to go; she couldn't let Kevin, Chandler, and Roxanne all down. Besides, this would be fun.

"Fun if I had gotten more sleep," Lucy mumbled pulling herself off of her bed. Oh, and did I forget to mention, it was that certain _time of the month_ for Lucy, so she was very tried and moody. Lucy yawned and groaned and pulled herself out of the bed fully in a tired fashion.

"_I'm sooooooo tired." "Why did we plan this stupid double date for this week?" "I want SLEEP!" _All of these thoughts ran through Lucy's head as she forced herself out of her room and down the stairs.

_"Happiness will never last_

_Darkness comes to kick your ass_

_So let's dance through all of this_

_War is over for a bit_

_The whole world should be moving_

_Do your part, cure a lonely heart"_

_(Kylie Minogue, "Your Disco Needs You")_

Roxanne and Kevin sat at a table in the Pool Hall. Lucy and Chandler were both running late. Kevin sat staring a mug of beer and stirring it broadly with a spoon. Roxanne sat running her fingers through her hair as she strummed her left hand on the table.

"Damn, Roxanne, quit it!" Kevin snapped, swatting Roxanne's hand off the table.

"Yes, oh Your Majesty!" Kevin ignored Roxanne's sarcastic comeback.

The song playing on the radio changed. A Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds song, not exactly the happiest artists in the world, had been playing previously. This new song was much more upbeat with a female signing. Kevin turned to Roxanne.

"Well, since Luce and Chandler are so late, may I have this dance?" Kevin asked, extending a hand. Roxanne giggled.

"Sure, Madame," Roxanne replied with a laugh, taking his hand.

"Not funny, Richardson," Kevin said to Roxanne as they found a spot on the dancefloor.

"You're just a sourpuss!" Roxanne said.

They both danced until the song ended. The next song was a more slow motion song, but they decided to cut in anyway. So, Kevin and Roxanne slow danced.

_"Please stay, my babe_

_Who knows when we'll dance again_

_And I don't want to know regret_

_I'll do all that I can just to get you to stay, my babe_

_Who knows when we'll dance again_

_And I don't want to say goodbye_

_Cause who knows where we'll be after tonight"_

_(Kylie Minogue, "Please Stay")_

Lucy walked into the Pool Hall. She knew that she was very late, so she looked around for Kevin, Chandler, or Roxanne.

There was no Chandler. He must have been running late too. But Lucy sure saw Kevin and Roxanne. They were slow dancing, holding each other real closely, right before her own two eyes.

What the hell was going on?

"**I'm Going Bananas"**

_Hola! Es el pato loco! _

I'm going bananas  
And I feel like my poor little mind is being devoured by piranhas  
For I'm going bananas

I'm non compos mentes  
And I feel like a tooth being drilled, a nerve being killed by a dentist  
For I'm non compos mentes

Who knows  
Could be the tropic heat  
Or something that I eat  
That makes me gonzo  
I do carry on so, for I'm going bananas  
Someone book me a room in the hot haciendo with all my mananas  
For I'm going bananas

I'm going meshuga  
All day long there's a man in my brain incessently playing "booga wooga"  
But I'm going meshuga

There's bats in my belfry  
Won't you make sure this straightjacket's tight  
Otherwise I might get myself free  
Yes, there's bats in my belfry

Who knows  
Could be the wine I drink  
Or it's the way I think  
That makes me gonzo  
Oh, Doctor Alonzo says I'm going bananas  
Someone get me a bed in the "Casa de Loco" for all my mananas  
For I'm going bananas  
Yes, I'm going bananas  
Si, I'm going bananas

**End Of This Chapter**

**A/N: **Please review.

Alexa (Slo Motion)


End file.
